Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy and the culdesac Prom
by Gromit2
Summary: Join the three eds and the cramp twins on their quest to find dates for the culdesac Prom....Tom Jones guest stars.TOTAL SPOOF
1. Tour of the zoo

Ed, Edd'nd & Eddy & Tom Jones with the Cramp Twins 

Star in

Dance Of Life 

BY

Andrew Daffern

Chapter 1: Touring the Zoo

One Saturday evening, all the kids in the street were all in there houses. Watching the world cup final, but the only people who weren't watching the final was the Ed's, because they were setting up a world cup scam. They were making out of cardboard a world cup trophy, mind you it looked a bunch of flowers.

Anyway Eddy was the only person who was relaxing in the sun. Double Deed was getting mad because Eddy was only person doing nothing, Double Deed was getting so mad he walked over to Eddy and left Ed to make the world cup cardboard himself.

So Double Deed walked over to Eddy in a bad mod. "What are you doing!". Said Double Deed. Double Deed made Eddy jump. Eddy says: "Double what's the matter with you". "I'm getting sick & tied of you doing nothing and me & Ed building stuff". Said Double Deed. Then when double deed looked back at Ed. Ed had made a big mess. Eddy shouted ED!. Then a big moving lorry came, with sign on lorry Soap City moving lorry. Then a Family of 4 got out of the car. There was man with a green suit also woman wearing a flower dress & a purple kid wearing yellow star T-shirt also another kid wearing orange T-shirt.

"Hey Eddy who are them new neighbours next to you". Said Double Deed. "Beats me". says Eddy. Then the purple kid runs up to the Ed's then the mother of the person shouted Wayne you can talk to them people later put now un pack. So Ed came to the Ed's and said: "Hey you guy's who you". They all said there names. "Hi I'm Wayne Cramp were his the sweet shop & the Jung yard". Said Wayne.

So the Ed's gave him a tour around the area they first took him to the candy store. Why they were there Eddy put his face out the window and drawling why he was looking through the windows at the jawbreakers. Double Deed said to Wayne "This is our local candy store we always buy jawbreakers. Wayne says: "How much does Jawbreakers cost". Ed says: " 25 cents". Then Eddy seen a sign of the shop window it says come to Friday night prom 8PM bring a date at the playground. Then Eddy imaged him taking Nazz to the prom on Friday. Also Double Deed imaged taking his girlfriend out Kelly (he met her at school). Ed imaged taken the chicken out.

Next they went to Rolf's farm. Then Rolf spotted them & said you sneaker half brain Ed boys. Then Eddy induced Rolf to Wayne also Eddy told Rolf about the prom Rolf says: "I know I'm taking Victor to the prom". All of them laughed, Laugh when you like I'm taking Victor also the urban Rangers are going oh ye'h we have got new member Lucien Cramp your brother Wayne. Then When shouted "hey Girl pants he is wearing blue pants. "I'm appearing as a friend to this neighbourhood and showing my respect". Said Lucien


	2. The Most Famous Junk yard

Chapter 2: The Most Famous Junk Yard

Wayne went mad & excited because it was bigger than Dirty Joe's junk yard in Soap City. "Wow this is the junk yard heaven". Said Wayne. They showed him around the

junk yard ,also they showed him the purple van what they call their secret hide out in the Cul-De-Sack. Wayne was so amazed about the junk yard & the purple Van he told them it was better than Soap City.

Later Wayne said: "This place is cool, this is better than Soap City because there is bigger junk yard, a playground ,a secret hide out ,candy store & No Wendy Winkle. "Hey who's Wendy?" asked Ed. "oh she was the ugly girl in Soap City who annoyed me". Said Wayne.

"Why does she annoy you". Said Eddy. "Oh because she loved me & I hated her". said Wayne.

Later On they went back to Cul-De-Sac to set up their World Cup Scam, this time Wayne helped them finshed just in time before the kids out the to the scam all the people looking at the cardboard trophy's a bit strangely because they did not look like trophies. They all met Wayne , but Kevin was bit surprised why his was with the Eds. "Hey Wayne why are you hanging with these Dorks ,you should be hanging out with us". Said Kevin.

Wayne did not want to hang out with Kevin because he found him odd. "hey you must be joking you are worse than the Eds & to me you are a girl pants". said Wayne.

Kevin was shocked & all day thinking be called a girl pants because he as been never called before.

Why they were there Wayne's mother called him to come in for dinner. While having they were talking about the Cul-De-Sac. "Hey the neighbours are so clean than the Parsons they are called the Martians they have a son called Edward but other neighbours are noisy the kids are on their own I wounder how messy it is".

Lucien Says: "Oh I made some new friends". "Ye'h girl pants friends". Says Wayne as he laughs. "No I have come a urban Rangers and met somebody called Johnny & Rolf, oh Mom there is Prom On Friday why don't you come". Said Lucien

"Oh that's nice but i'm a bit worried about how I'm sell products in this Cul-De-Sac when parents are at work". Said Mr. Cramp


	3. The Big Moment

Chapter 3: The Big Moment 

The Eds were waiting outside The Cramps ,because Wayne went to dinner & they waiting for him to finish. Eddy was unpacient: "Oh long his he going to be". Said Eddy

"Well he as been quiet a long time and it is nearly time for my dinner". Said Double Dee.

"I'm cuing in a pizza & a pie". Said Ed. After Ed said that there was the sound of quitness & confuence ,anyway Double Dee went to his for Dinner & Ed went to his with running down his door.

Eddy was getting angry because he was all alone. Half-Hour later Wayne came out and Eddy says: "Hey where have you been". "Hey where is the other Eds". said Wayne

"Oh they have gone to bloody dinner". Said Eddy In a bad mood. Hour Later the Eds went to Sarah' & Eds house.

When "Eds" walked in Sarah was angry & she said: "Ed Get out of my house because me & Jimmy are Painting". "Are you playing". said Wayne why he was laughing with all the other Ed's. "Get Them Out Of My house Ed!. Said Sarah. "Who's going to make us". Said Eddy. Then Sarah walked over to them with a angry face. Then Minute later you say Ed's getting kicked out of the house by Sarah one by one.

Eddy ran back to the house in a bad mood to get back at Sarah ,but a minute later you see Eddy getting kicked out again. Then when Eddy looked up he seen Kevin about to ask Nazz. So Eddy get's worried so runs over to Kevin push him away & then Eddy tries but Kevin pushes but when they get in a fight in a corner Wayne as chance & then he asked Nazz. "Oh thanks Wayne I will see you at the prom on Friday". Said Nazz. Then Eddy & Kevin stopped fighting a looked at Wayne at amazment.

Later Double Dee left the Cul-De-Sac to go to ask his girlfriend out to the prom. While Double D was out Eddy went back to his house to try to find a date in his dirty mags to get a date for Friday ,but it was no good he rang 5 people & they said he was too young ,but when fing a number for 1 night sexy woman he rang up & betented he was 16 years old. the woman said yes then straight away Ed walked in with a suit & said: "I Eddy look what Wayne's mother gave me this suit makes me look good for the night".

Eddy was surprised & asked Ed did Mrs. Cramp have any more suits.

They next morning Eddy woke stood on his clock & said: "hrr that sturpid clock". Then Eddy went to the shower but relised his shower was broke. So he got dressed to look older so when his date comes round he could ask her to come round tommorow night. He rang up Double Dee to help but he at be quick because she was soppose to be around in hour.

Meanwhile when Wayne woke up he saw a van with a name on sign said woman night he rang Eddy & told him that there was a sexy woman coming to his house.

Eddy looking older ,Double Dee made him look like a 40 old. Also the door bell rang then Eddy shoved Double Dee under his bed. He went the door took her to the living room and started to talk Eddy asked her out on Friday she said yes. Eddy was releaved & happy that he had date for tommorow night.


End file.
